


Boys in Trains

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, I wrote this for pals on twitter, I'm so sorry, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, This is probably awful, Train Sex, this was supposed to be dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: A quick thing for twitter pals. Haga gets groped in a train. It's as basic as this.
Kudos: 13





	Boys in Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm never writing non-con again lol
> 
> I just wanted to give two friends of mine on twitter a treat but this is so bad, and it feels super rushed mostly because I was nervous the entire time.
> 
> I hope they accept this terrible gift though lol
> 
> I need some good Pegasus/Haga/Ryuzaki fluff after this OH DEAR.

When Haga’s day started, very uneventful and boring, he never expected that the end of it would be so distressing. He had spent the whole day afterschool at a card shop, flipping through their files of cards, trying to find ways to improve his deck with his recently acquired allowance, and when he noticed it was already getting dark outside.

He cursed at himself, grabbed his bag, paid the cashier in a hurry and bolted to the nearest train station. He hated taking the train during rush hour, with how crammed it got, but unless he wanted to hear a huge sermon from his mom, he would have to suck it up and do it. He was choosing the lesser of two evils.

The station was packed as expected, with the employees organizing everyone as usual. Haga sighed in relief when the third train finally arrived and he could board it.

Packed trains were the worst, but it was particularly bad for Haga with how short he was. He just got lost in the sea of people, and sometimes he could swear it was hard to breath. At least this time around he managed to place himself near the door, chest against the train wall as he looked through his phone with his arms pressed against the sides of his body.

He then felt movement behind him, which distracted him a bit from the article he was reading on his phone, but he didn’t pay it much mind. Probably someone just trying to get into a better position, as if that was possible.

But before he could focus back on his phone, a large hand rested on his rear, and the surprise was so much that Haga didn’t even make a sound. He just squirmed in place, trying to twist his head back to look at who was the perpetrator, ready to tell them to watch where they were touching, when another hand covered his other cheek.

Haga froze in place. This was no accident. Someone was deliberately touching his ass.

He could feel his blood boil as he tried to push himself against the wall in front of him even more to escape whoever was touching him, but to no avail. There was no space where he could go to.

And then the hands started groping. They squeezed and kneaded his cheeks with much intent, as he felt a large body press against his back.

A feeling of panic washed over Haga almost immediately as his face went flush. Was this seriously happening? Was someone seriously groping him on the train? He squirmed, a scream stuck in his throat as those hands caressed his rear.

There was no way to go from where he was standing though. Haga gripped his phone, thought about calling someone, anyone, to let them know this was happening to him, but it was like his body wasn’t responding. He was just standing there, and this person was taking advantage of him.

Then he felt breathing next to his ear.

“Don’t make a noise.” A quiet, almost too soft male voice said to him, as he felt the hands moving to grab his hips and pull them closer. “I’m sure you are gonna like it.”

Haga felt sick the moment those words entered his ears. ‘Like it’? Who this guy thought he was? He wasn’t enjoying this one bit. He was so angry and disgusted he was ready to hop off the train at the next station. And his disgust only grew bigger when he felt the hard on pressed against the small of his back.

Then the guy started humping against him. It was very subtle and slow, probably not to alert anyone around to what he was doing, but Haga could feel every single small movement from him.

He bit down on his bottom lip, feeling his eyes well up with tears and his glasses fog up, heart racing. That couldn’t be happening.

Then his whole body jerked back, against the man’s hard erection, when a hand was placed on the front of his shorts, rubbing against his clothed cock.

“Boys like you shouldn’t wear such short shorts.” The voice came again, and Haga still wanted to scream, but nothing dared to come out of his throat. Why couldn’t he just scream his lungs out about this perv? What was wrong with him?

Much to Haga’s horror, he could feel his cock twitch and slowly harden under the man’s touch. Why was his body betraying him from the very start like that? That made him feel dirty and disgusting, even more so when his hips involuntarily buckled against the touch and he heard a mocking laugh behind him.

Trying to block it all, Haga stared at his phone, in a foolish attempt to pretend none of that was happening. That his ass wasn’t being grabbed, that his cock wasn’t being jerked and that a big, hard erection was pressed against his back. An erection that sometimes would throb so hard he could feel it through his and the guy’s clothes.

He could feel his entire body shake from anger and frustration, as tears silently rolled down his cheeks the more he was groped and the more his body had the audacity to betray his mind, with his own cock twitching and hardening under the man’s touch. And when he felt the first drops of pre-cum stain his underwear he felt absolutely gross and filthy. That made him just as awful as the guy touching him. His body was seriously getting off on that and it made him feel absolutely disheartened.

The hand on his ass moved to grip his hips and keep them in place, as the jerking of his cock became more intense and the erection pushing against his back was pushed harder, to the point he could feel every twitch and throb. His hips again buckled against the hand on his cock once more and he bit on his lip even harder, eyes shutting tight as his erection strained and leaked more pre-cum.

Haga just wanted all that to end. It felt like everyone in the train knew what was happening, and that everyone had their eyes on him and were judging him for not doing anything. If he was being quiet and compliant, that meant he was enjoying himself, right? He would have said something if it bothered him. He was just some dirty slut.

Haga gripped his phone even stronger, full on sobbing at this point, but still much too quiet for anyone to take notice, as he noticed his cock twitch a little stronger and his balls tighten, causing him to cum all over the inner part of his underwear, making it wet and sticky.

He felt both loathing and relief when the man behind him jerked his hips against him and that disgusting erection twitched stronger than before, as he heard a quiet groan behind him that sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine.

It almost felt like a cruel joke how, not even a minute after all was done, the train pulled up at the first station and a good amount of people left the car, Haga’s abuser included.

Haga just stood there, forehead resting against the wall of the train as he did not dare to look up to try and find the man who just assaulted him. He was too busy quivering from anger and shame to do so, tears running down his face non-stop, only now realizing just how out of breath he was.

Only when the train began moving again Haga finally moved from his spot, turning to rest his back against the wall, eyes and face red from crying. He slid down against the wall, crouching and hugging his knees. He felt dirty and violated, and it still felt like everyone knew and that everyone assumed he enjoyed every minute.

“You are gonna like it.”

The man’s voice kept echoing in his mind, and all Haga wanted was for that voice to shut up.

And all he wanted was to go back home, but it felt like the train was suddenly moving at a snail’s pace.

The trip back home would be a long, shameful one.


End file.
